Just Open Your Eyes
by MultiPeaceOut14
Summary: Drew was THE top coordinator. He had everything that it entailed: the money, the fame, the fans, and of course, the babe. However, when his minute of fame is over, Drew is distraught. In a fit of panic, he goes to the newly-opened restaurant called Cheery Cherrim where he meets a certain brunette that will teach him what aspects of life are truly important.


**_Warning: This contains Chapter 7 of my story "Just Open Your Eyes". In order to see what happened from Chapter 1-6, you must view my videos_**

**_on Youtube under the same username. Thanks for your interest! Enjoy!:D_**

_What in the world have I done?_ Drew thought.

As he struggled to remember, panic started to seize him as the worst scenario went into his head.

_Oh no! Don't tell me I-?! No way! I wouldn't do THAT, no matter what….or would I?! Oh no!_

_Okay, Drew. Don't panic. Check the evidence first, then panic if necessary. Okay, that's the plan._

With that, Drew looked down and saw that thankfully he had all his clothes on, although they were slightly wrinkled but that was probably because he'd slept in them.

Now that he was sure that he hadn't done anything inappropriate, he was puzzled.

"What in the world have I done?" Drew thought or at least that's what he thought until the man standing in the doorway who'd been watching Drew's panic attack in amusement frowned and replied.

"You really don't remember last night?"

With that, Drew looked up at the guy dressed up in what looked like some sort of uniform comprised of black slacks and a white buttondown shirt with a logo. Drew narrowed in eyes as he tried to clearly see the logo.

_Oh, so it's a Cherrim and it says "Cheery Cherrim"._

Staring at the logo brought back all the painful memories of getting dumped not only once but twice.

He flinched in pain. However, he still didn't have the complete answer to his question.

Looking up once again at the man who'd been much more patient with him than Scott ever had been, he felt a faint memory pop up.

_Yes, that person sees something in me._

However, by the time he'd arrived at his destination it was already closed. As Drew helplessly looked at the locked and dark restaurant, desperation hit.

_No! No! This can't be happening! There must be someone inside!_

Unwilling to give up, he started banging on the windows, and when that didn't work, he started banging on the front door.

After a few minutes of continuous banging, his wrists started to hurt, and his determination was waning.

However just as Drew was going to go turn away, he heard the store squeak open.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed for the day and—Drew? What are you doing here?"

Drew turned back and looked at the manager that he'd met today. The one person who still saw something in him despite losing him fame.

Drew stared at the man before grabbing his shirt tightly with both hands.

"Did you really mean it?" Drew asked, desperately seeking the answer.

The manager looked confused as he gently pried Drew's hands from his shirt.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"Am I really worth something? You weren't joking, right?" Drew pleaded.

"Of course. I see much talent in you. The job offer stands as well."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Drew felt a medium-sized burden lift off his heart.

Why medium-sized? His most immediate problem was solved, but unfortunately, not all of this problems were solved yet. Drew's smile vanished.

"Oh crap. I'm homeless", Drew gasped as the memory of the loss of his home hit him.

"Hmm, then maybe I can sweeten that job offer. Follow me", the manager exclaimed.

With that, the manager turned around and entered the shop, clearly expecting Drew to follow him.

_What do I have to lose? I've already lost everything except my pitiful life._

With the thought in mind, he followed him into the restaurant.

Drew stayed close to the manager and kept his eyes on his back. He didn't want to see the play of shadows on the walls, which were already creepy, in his eyes, during the day. Add in the shadows, and he'd be sure to have nightmares.

"This whole thing was been a nightmare", Drew muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" the manager asked as he came to a halt, which caused Drew to walk smack into his back.

"Ouch. No, I didn't say anything", Drew said, clearly annoyed with his sudden stop.

Drew looked around the man to see a flight of stairs that he hadn't noticed during his first visit. Of course, he'd unfortunately been distracted during that time.

"What's up there?" Drew asked, now that his curiosity had been peaked.

"You'll see" was the only reply that he got as the man started up the stairs.

Drew was right behind him, in a hurry to not be left behind.

Once they reached the top, they went down a hall until they reached the door at the very end. The manager retrieved a ring of keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

Flicking on the light switch by the door, the manager stepped into the room.

Drew silently walked in and found himself in what looked like a bedroom since the room consisted of a bed and a desk as well as a dresser.

Opening another door, the man revealed a bathroom and behind another door was a closet.

"What is a bedroom doing up here?" Drew asked. The confusion was clear on his face.

"I built this room in case I ever need to stay overnight at the restaurant. However, it can all be yours if you accept the job offer."

I continued to stare blankly at him. This only served to encourage him as he continued in a game show host manner.

"I'm offering a full-time waitressing job which comes with payment in tips, three square meals a day, wonderful health and dental insurance, and this lovely bedroom at the low, low bargain price of accepting the job, so what do you say?" the man finished as he spread his arms in an exaggerated motion.

A million questions popped into his head.

_Do I accept? Is this what I'm going to do? I've never done anything outside of coordinating, which wasn't an option anymore thanks to that Scott. He really only had one option._

"I'll take it," I said as I threw myself onto the bed. Within seconds, I fell into sweet oblivion.

"Oh, so that's what happened," I stated now that the grand mystery had been solved.

"Yep, today's your first day working as Cheery Cherrim's newest waiter, "the manager exclaimed with a smile on his face. " Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Your training starts immediately". The manager finished, turned, and left the room"

I continued to stare at the spot where the man had been and asked himself a very important question.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
